Alya Nazir
Alya Nazir is the daughter of the late Kal and Jamila Nazir, sister of Zeedan, and granddaughter of Sharif and Yasmeen. Biography While out at a nightclub with her friend Siobhan Davies in June 2014, she met Gary Windass. Experiencing more problems with long-term partner Izzy Armstrong, a frustrated Gary asked Jason Grimshaw to accompany him on a night out. Alya instantly caught Gary's eye and after telling her that he was single, they shared a passionate kiss and spent the night together at Alya's flat. The following morning, a now sober Gary was mortified that he'd woken up in Alya's bed and left as soon as possible. Later that day, Alya met her father - Kal - at V Court Fitness. Gary was shocked when he found out who she was and feared that she would tell either Kal or Izzy about their liaison. Alya however decided to keep the matter a secret as her family would be very disappointed in her, although she assured Gary that nothing had happened between them. Deciding that she wanted to work at the gym until better career prospects came along, grandfather Sharif gave Ayla a job as a receptionist and demoted Gail McIntyre to cleaner. After Gary's split from Izzy, it was clear there were feelings between Alya and Gary and in October 2014 they shared another kiss. They began a relationship during the following month, however chose to keep this a secret from everyone (including the Nazirs). While sharing a kiss in the Builder's Yard they were spotted by Kal's girlfriend Leanne Tilsley, who advised Alya that she should tell Kal, but she refused. Alya lost her dad, Kal, during a fire which broke out at Victoria Court in May 2015. In deep mourning, she got drunk for the first time in her life, and slept with Jason; although instantly regretted doing so as she was going against her religion by drinking alcohol and having premarital sex. She got engaged to Gary, but the wedding was called off after he found out about their one-night stand and the pair separated. When Alya discovered her grandfather Sharif's seven year affair with Sonia Rahman, Alya decided to blackmail Sharif for £14,000 for a new machine at the factory for a lingerie line. However, when the affair was revealed, Alya was kicked out of the house along with Sharif for the blackmail. Alya moved into 9 Coronation Street for a while and missed out on Zeedan's wedding to her best friend Rana Habeeb. Alya later joined Kate Connor at 15a Victoria Street before moving to 19a Victoria Street. Alya slowly repaired her relationship with her grandmother and brother. In 2017, Alya started a relationship with Luke Britton. Alya and Aidan Connor started to build a new Underworld. Two of their customers, Dale Parker and Justin Parker made racist comments towards Alya and Luke. Soon afterwards, Luke was murdered by Pat Phelan in January 2018, leaving Alya devastated as she believed their future looked promising. Alya set up a vigil for Luke outside the factory. However, she believed the two racist men at the factory had killed him, whereas unknown to her; the real killer was neighbour Pat Phelan. Background information *Alya was introduced as part of the first ever Muslim family in the history of Coronation Street. Apart from a one-off appearance in Doctors in 2011, this is Sair Khan's first big role in television. First and last lines "Best episode ever - Episode 1, Series 9... Vampire turbojet epic crash." (First line) Appendices (To be completed) List of addresses Employment history See also *Full list of appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female characters in television